


Looking to Impress

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: By the Book [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Huey talks with Webby.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: By the Book [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729546
Kudos: 32





	Looking to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best piece, admittedly. Webby is REALLY not easy for me to write...
> 
> Still. Next part will be focused on Huey talking with Violet, and then... Unleash the Crazy Kai Shipping.

"Huey?"

Webby sounded incredibly surprised, and honestly, Huey couldn't blame her. He'd never really stopped by to see her, at least not without one of his brothers.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow, "is something going on?"

He shook his head. "Not necessarily, no..."

Webby narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I... Just wanted to see if you could help me out," he said before she could say anything or think up some random conspiracy theory, "it... It's kind of about Violet."

"What about her?"

Huey took a deep breath before... "I want to impress her."

She looked over, studying the suddenly awkward triplet standing across the room from her. He didn't meet her gaze, Instead studying his webbed feet.

"... You like Violet?" she asked him quietly.

When he nodded, Webby smiled a little.

"You two would be pretty awesome together... Here. Why don't you come in, take a seat. We can talk about this."

Huey hesitantly went to take a seat in one of Webby's beanbag chairs-- a sweet addition she had added to her room to accommodate her sleepover guests-- and watched as she closed the door and took a seat for herself.

"So, you're looking to impress Violet Sabrewing."

He ignored the cheesy-interrogation way she addressed it, and the way that she was looking at him-- like she was trying to probe his mind. It was really no wonder that she and Dewey hung out as often as they did, even now that they were in their late teens. Instead, he just nodded a little.

"Well, that's easy!"

He frowned. "How so?"

Webby grinned. "Huey, she's _already_ impressed by you! You're dedicated to all that you do, and you still make it a point to meet up with her at the library whenever you can..."

"Anyone can do that."

"But!" she interjected, "not everyone chooses to."

He frowned deeply, feeling like he was really getting nowhere with this.

She took his hand in hers, giving a gentle squeeze. "I promise you that she already likes you. All you need to do with her is be yourself, tell her that you like her too. And, of course, maybe a little act of chivalry wouldn't hurt, either..."

He was still frowning, but he nodded a little. Maybe Webby was right about this, even if her advice was literally something anyone could have told him...

She smiled softly, letting go of his hand and standing up. "I think I have her address somewhere, if you want to visit her place..."

Huey shook his head. "Nah. Violet' s probably at the library right now. I have a return to make as well as a book on hold... I think I have the means to 'conveniently' bump into her."

Webby grinned widely. "Sounds like a plan!"

He smiled a little, standing up. "I... Alright. See you later?"

"Of course, silly!" she exclaimed, "now, go get her!"


End file.
